neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Miguel yanke/Entrevista a Arturo (Nikolev)
thumb|left|Último Avatar de Nikolev en el foro.Otra semana más vengo con una nueva entrevista, esta vez a nuestro autor más conocido y Administrador General, "Nikolev", su personaje Eon se ha convertido en el alma de los NeoX, pero antes de entrar en ella me gustaría comentaros las NOVEDADES que tenemos en la principal, como habréis observado ahora el tamaño de la página es mayor, ésto se debe a que han instalado un nuevo formato de visualización y entre los cambios también podréis observar un nuevo sistema de "edición visual", es muy intuitiv y te permite visualizar a tiempo real las plantillas, por lo que es más cómodo para editar y rellenar los datos de los personajes y tramas a los usuarios nóveles, pero dificulta mucho el trabajo en código cual implica crear nuevas tramas, personajes... usando las plantillas pre-establecidas. En un rato pretendo subir un videoejemplo de edición de ambas formas, espero los veais y adecuéis vuestra configuración para el que más os parezca oportuno. Y sin más dilación paso a presentaros la entrevista a Nikolev: Yanke: Bienvenido Jahzeel a nuestras entrevistas NeoX, en primer lugar agradecerte el que le puedas dedicar algo de tiempo a este proyecto y por supuesto el darte a conocer un poco más a nuestros compañeros: Nikolev: Un placer :3 :3 todo contentisísimo de que se estén llevando a cabo estas entrevistaaaaasssss ¡aahhh! que genialidad! :3 thumb|[[w:c:marvel:Cloak_and_Dagger|Capa y Puñal, dos de los personajes favoritos de Nikolev.]]Y: Seguro que los nuevos lectores agradecerán que utilices éstas primeras líneas para que te presentes N: Bueno, bueno, ehh, pues soy Arturo Jahzeel Garza Mena, edad 28 de momento y pues, ¿qué me gusta?, rolear y escribir, vagar con mis amigos y mil cosas geek. Hablando de comics, mis personajes favoritos son Ángel, Daga (aka Puñal), Capa, Fénix y Bestia, entre los que más más me gustan. De los NeoX mis favoritos son Quimera, Wildwood, Sone y Eon. Y: Debes saber que fuiste invitado a participar por le_diable_blanc, ¿te gustaría dejarle unas palabras? N: Caaaaarrloooosss, gracias por enviarme la invitación, creí que nadie lo haría. ;_____; Y: Para no variar comenzaremos hablando de MARVEL, más tarde hablaremos de la Wiki y para concluir de nuestros NeoX. thumb|Primer comic visto por Nikolev de X-Men, el [[m:c:marvel:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_154.]]Para esta primera sección ¿podrías contarnos cómo te iniciaste en el mundo de MARVEL y más concrétamente en los Mutantes? N: Pues mi primera experiencia no fue significativa en su momento; Recuerdo que tenía como 5 años, tal vez menos, y estando en un puesto de revistas vi un cómic donde salía Tormenta. Lo recuerdo muy claro porque salía ella y su rostro en un recuadro pequeñoLogoforma, que es algo que acostumbraba utilizar Marvel antes. Me parece que el cómic era importado, porque creo que por esos tiempos no se publicaba nada de Marvel en México. De ahí en adelante el salto fue hasta la serie animada de los 90. Recuerdo comprar un álbum de estampas pero yo sabía que había otros cómics de los mutantes y cuando los encontré se desató el vicio. Eso fue por el 94 y no dejé de coleccionar hasta la caída de Mundo Vid en México. Y: Me gustaría que comparases y las valorases aquella etapa y la actual. N: Bueno, es que yo siento como que ya voy por la tercera XD, digo, sí alcancé un poco los cómics de los 80, con los cuales no me identificaba pero me interesaban (los veía como joyas de otros tiempos). De ahí los de los 90 de los mutantes me pareció hermoso, porque era “cool” y “nerd/segregado/especial” al mismo tiempo (no como los Avengers, ¡ugh!, con ellos y George Pérez de dibujante D;), las historias eran exageradamente buenas, sin embargo no puedo opinar mucho porque tengo los lentes de la nostalgia. En la tercera y última parte (yo siento que es desde House of M) ya he tenido una visión mucho más clara de lo que hace Marvel en el buen y mal sentido. Ahora es cuando más odio o amo una serie, etapa, personaje o numero: Porque lo entiendo en todos sus sentidos (artístico, narrativo, comercial, etc). [thumb|"Aunque sí los sentí más maduros [Spawn y Authority, no por eso eran necesariamente mejores"]]Y: ¿Continúas leyendo y comprando comics? N: Leyendo, por supuesto, ahorita leo todas las series de X-men (Wolverine and the X-Men, X-men Legacy, All new X-men, Uncanny X-men, X-Men, Uncanny Avengers) y varias más como Avengers Arena, Infinity y Young Avengers. Comprado en físico fueron Thanos Rising. Y: Le diable nos comentaba que Image tenía tramas más maduras, ¿compras algún comic de otras editoriales? N: Sí, en su tiempo compré casi toda la segunda etapa de Spawn y algo de Authority y, aunque sí los sentí más maduros, no por eso eran necesariamente mejores, sobretodo esos dos que caían mucho en sus propios clichés. [thumb|"Varios [... quedaron enganchados con el y ahora ya están consiguiendo muchos números más"]]Y: Manti nos proponía algunas sagas que valoraba como necesarias para un nuevo lector, pero Diable nos respondía sobre la importancia de comenzar por la actualidad e ir hacia atrás, por lo que ésta vez preguntaré por algo más preciso: ¿Has conseguido enganchar a alguien a los X-Men?, ¿Con qué cómics y sagas lo conseguiste? N: Sí, no precisamente con los X-men (aunque todo nos lleva a ellos muajajjaja) sino con el Guantalete del infinito: varios de mis amigos quedaron enganchados con el y ahora ya están consiguiendo muchos números más, como House of M o similares. Y: También me gustaría saber cuál es tu personaje favorito y más odiado de Marvel N: Mi personaje favorito de Marvel es Ángel… sí, sé que no es un gran personaje y sé que mucho de su atractivo es su diseño, sin embargo le tengo un cariño muy muy especial. De personajes más odiados está difícil, porque hay una línea leve entre odiado e ignorado, osea, si no me gusta no lo leo y se me olvida. Supongo que seria... emmm... Ojo de Halcón, me parece demasiado aburrido XD. Y: Antes de abandonar el tema, me gustaría volver a retomar la cuestión de los cómics en formato digital, la última vez que nos referimos a éste fue con Juggernaut, y, durante las entrevistas, hemos visto opiniones muy variadas ¿cuál es la tuya al respecto? N: Que no está mal estar en un punto medio. Las empresas usan formas muy nocivas de vender, como múltiples portadas, números especiales que no son especiales y similares. Sé que descargar cómics es malo per-se, pero no hay mucho problema si de esos que descargaste compras los que te gustan y consumes los productos de la editorial, como cuando compras una vez un CD y luego lo bajas cuantas veces quieras porque ya no tienes el físico. Y: Por fin dejamos el mundo de MARVEL y retomamos el tema que nos une, los NeoX, pero antes debemos hablar un poco sobre la wiki. Sé que, recayó sobre nuestros hombros el montar la wiki como nuevo medio para movernos por el juego, me gustaría que nos contases cómo y por qué se tomó la decisión de, finalmente, formar una segunda superficie para tratar tanto el juego como las tramas.? N: Pues nuestro foro tiene años muerto (más bonito, pero muerto) y había estado pensando en hacer varias cosas para moverlo a un ambiente mas agradable, fue ahí que encontré el sistema de la wikia y me pareció perfecto por el manejo de información y la facilidad de usarse; de ahí en adelante fue solo mencionártelo y ¡bang!, teníamos una wikia. thumb|Nuestra wikia lleva abierta y funcional desde el 9 de Enero de 2011Y:¿Crees que finalmente ha sido buena idea y que hemos logrado los objetivos que nos planteábamos? N: Yo diría que un 50%; Si tenemos por fin, gracias en mucha parte a ti, un medio o un “colchón” donde puedan caer nuevos usuarios y donde puedan encontrar las herramientas para crear historias, ahora solo nos faltan los usuarios XD. Y: Aprovechando otras intervenciones, Juggy ya nos comentó que una de las faltas de la wiki es promocionarse, y Carlos nos recomendaba promocionarnos por páginas con países con Editoriales propias, me pregunto ¿qué nos queda por modificar y mejorar para poder seguir atrayendo a gente o motivar a los viejos usuarios a visitar la wikia? N: Pues en mi caso muy peculiar, yo soy una persona visual en mayoría. Si veo una página y no conozco su contenido entonces su imagen es la que me debe de atrapar. En eso creo que vamos bastante bien pero nos falta pulir el asunto. También siento que necesitamos enfocarnos más. Poner nuestro sistema de juego, narrativa y enfoque del mundo en un estado más claro (más o menos Marvel, más o menos roleo con reglas, etc). [thumb|"Las herramientas son de lo mas útiles, sin embargo [... mientras que no tengamos eso práctica, no podemos dominarla de lleno."]]Y: Sé que has realizado unas cuantas ediciones en la wiki, por lo que me gustaría que nos contases sobre qué has estado trabajando, qué te ha parecido y en qué te gustaría continuar. N: Me parece muy divertido editar en la wikia, solo que antes hay que tener en claro qué vamos a hacer. Las herramientas son de lo mas útiles, sin embargo, hay cosas que no se pueden hacer más fáciles de usar más que con la práctica, así que mientras no tengamos eso, no podemos dominarla de lleno y traerla como nues… bueno, usarla bien pues. Y: Aunque en las anteriores entrevistas no ha tenido ningún éxito, me gustaría volver a intentar que nos contases qué te parece la página en wikia de tu usuario de foro, nos escribas la URL y nos comentes cómo la has localizado, qué te parece el contenido y si estarías dispuesto a completarla. N: Mi url en la wikia es: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Jahzeel y ¡¡vaya!!, no me había dado cuenta que ya tenemos 3 años con la ¡¡wikia!! Jajajajaa, que genial, creo, pero sí, mi página me gusta, la revisé un poco varias veces pero no la he editado lo suficiente :p sobretodo porque tengo mil y un proyectos y mi perfil esta en el fondo de las prioridades (por ahorita). Y: En realidad ese sería tu Página de Usuario de wikia, pero yo andaba buscando tu Página de Usuario del Foro en la wiki; en cualquier caso, y ya que nos has contado el origen de la wikia, te invito a que nos cuentes cómo fue tu llegada y desarrollo por el mundo NeoX, lo que nos servirá de entrante para hablar de nuestras tramas y personajes. N: Pues a Ociojoven no recuerdo porqué entré, lo que sí recuerdo es que enseguida fui a juegos de rol, X-men, Filosofía y no recuerdo cuál más (creo Harry Potter). No tenía mucho de haber entrado cuando vi el post de Carlos y la contestación del otro Carlos XD y empezaban con un vampiro y un hombre lobo, clásicos enemigos, así que decidí que mi personaje sería algo alejado de esos dos, en este caso, luz, que es Eon; de ahí la historia llevaba un flujo increíble y me atrapó por completo. Fue un cambio masivo en mi vida. Seguimos en X-men, invadiendo el foro casi de lleno, hasta que ya no podíamos continuar así, recuerdo que fue Typhoon (me parece), un chico que en esos tiempos tenia 12 años (direccionado por el infame Juan XD), que creó el foro y nos fuimos a él. Después cambiamos de foro de nuevo y ahora, de nuevo. Y: Como todos nuestros compañeros, no elegimos el nombre, nuestra firma o avatar al azar, siempre hay un motivo detrás y esta pregunta se centra en estos, cuéntanos qué te llevó a hacer dichas elecciones y cómo han ido variando a lo largo del tiempo. N: Pues Nikolev fue por el apellido de Ivan, que en su tiempo no me lo pensé mucho. El nombre de Eon, según tenía yo entendido era onomatopeya de evolución, así que me sonó muy bien (también era el nombre original de Eevee, pre-evolución de mi pokemon favorito Vaporeon), después descubrí que solo significa un largo periodo de tiempo, pero me gusta también XD. Las firmas... yo comencé a hacerlas, por lo menos las mías de acuerdo al personaje que trajera en mente, pasando por: AngelArchivo:Angel by Nikolev.jpg, DagaArchivo:Daga_by_Nikolev.jpg, CapaArchivo:Capa_by_Nikolev.jpg, EtriusArchivo:Etrius_by_Nikolev.jpg, ColossusArchivo:Coloso_by_Nikolev.jpg y varios más. Mi avatar, el ultimo me parece, es Kid fisto en chibi, de Star wars. Y: Si Juggy era nuestro “firmero” y le diableblanc, “el artista”, ¿Qué Nick te pondrías para representar tu papel dentro de los NeoX? N: ¿Relaciones publicas?, Jajaja, no lo sé, tal vez el duende del foro, recuerdo que así me llamo Andra una vez porque estuve 24 horas conectado en el foro XD jajajja, esos tiempos eran geniales. Pero aparte de eso supongo que me ocupaba de juntar a la gente, de buscarlos si dejaban de postear, de pedirles fotos y que nos conociéramos más como personas, incluso organizar un viajecillo que tuvimos por ahí los de México :3 no sé, supongo que eso. Y: Me gustaría que nos recordases alguna anécdota divertida o entretenida que tuvieses en el foro para que nuestros lectores vean cómo era nuestra relación dentro del foro. N: En el foro teníamos de todo: Ataques de risa que duraban casi páginas. Drama intenso con las tramas. Peleas entre usuarios. Escuela de escritura y narrativa. Noviazgos a distancia. Espionaje y sabotaje de cuentas entre los usuarios también XD. Había veces en la que los post eran tan rápidos que apenas ponías el tuyo y ya tenias dos delante de él. Una vez también recuerdo que estuvimos más de 20 conectados al mismo tiempo posteando. En si, el foro y Neo X no solo fue parte de mi vida por un tiempo, sino que fue mi vida de lleno. No extraño solo estar en el foro, pero si recuerdo con mucho mucho cariño lo que fue y un punto medio no nos caería nada mal ahora :3 thumb|250px|Antiguo dibujo de Nikolev de sus personajes.Y: Ahora hablaremos de nuestros personajes ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito, por qué y cómo y por qué lo creaste? N: Eon ya que solo he creado 3. He intentado hacer más sin embargo prefiero darle calidad a unos pocos que no ponerle atención a varios (y pobre Jiraya lo tenía bien abandonado y a Plan B, muerta XD). Eon era mi Colossus/Linterna verde novato que andaba por las calles intentando hacer el bien y ayudar a los demás. Para narrarlo simplemente me ponía en el papel de qué haría yo y listo, así que, básicamente, Iván es un espejo de mis ideales y personalidad, exagerado en algunos detalles, de acuerdo a nuestras grandes diferencias de vida. Podría hablar más de el pero realmente lo interesante de el no es cómo lo hago si no leerlo. El que me es más interesante es Jiraya, basado levente en un personaje de It y sobre algunos estudios de cómo reaccionan los drogadictos a quien le suministra droga; Es un personaje muy intenso al cual le daré una manita de gato en Exiles :3 (Erika también está basada levemente en un personaje de un libro: Kristy de Only You Can Save Mankind. Y: Podrías contarnos algún secreto, todavía no desvelado, sobre los personajes y si todavía te queda algo que aportar a los mismos. N: Pues vienen unos de Jiraya, algunos cambios en Iván y pues, no sé... una curiosidad, supongo, es que yo le digo a Iván |Aivan|, como se dice en inglés. Además ¡hubo un beso con Daniel Minor que quedo fuera la realidad tiempo/espacio! XD (¡¡hay más secretos pero apenas los estoy preparando!!) thumb|[[Jaques Dupont (Tierra-617)|Jaques Dupont es un antiquísimo enemigo de los NeoX, podéis leer su primera aparición aquí.]]]]Y: También me gustaría que eligieses a un villano (tanto propio como ajeno) que te terminase gustando N: Hubo uno, no recuerdo su nombre, que era un anciano que construía golems de roca, siempre lo tengo en la mente cuando pienso en los Neo X; También Adonis es un gran villano de los Neo X si bien a veces es sobre-usado jejej Y: En las últimas entrevistas he propuesto la creación de una lista de personajes favoritos por autor, me gustaría saber cuál sería tu lista: N: Quimera de Carlos: Por mucho tiempo Quimera fue la consentida de todo el foro y con justa razón, es un personaje que todos usábamos a diestra y siniestra, dándole forma con la base que nos dio Carlos; lo mismo pasó más o menos con Fangoria. Sonne es también uno de mis favoritos, por su diseño y por la narrativa que le daba Jamie. A Terrak lo manejé muchas veces, así que siento que le dejé algo de cariño. Itchell me gustaba mucho, realmente era una chica carismática con mucho potencial. El personaje de mi cosho, Grizzley también es bastante interesante, esperemos a ver como se desarrolla. Como extra Genesis es mi amor secreto, la adorooooo es ultramegasexyyy ;___; thumb|Avatar de [[Fénix_Azur, autor de Calypso]]Y: Hablando de usuarios ¿recuerdas a algún usuario “perdido” con el que te gustaría volver a retomar el contacto? qué lo recuerdas, por qué te gustaría recuperar el contacto y cómo se podría hacer? N: Precisamente el creador de Itxel, o como se escribiera XD, no recuerdo su nombre pero era genial; Ademas de Typhoon que era muy divertido. Y: Sé que actualmente trabaja en tu propio proyecto y has tenido la wiki algo apartada, en qué has estado trabajando últimamente, y me gustaría que nos contases si te planteas llegar a formar parte activa de la wiki. N: Por supuesto, es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, sin embargo junto con la entrevista suelto un paquetitoQue ya podéis ver en el fondo y en la principal de la wiki de lo que estoy trabajando para la wikia :3. Y: Ahora me toca ponerme un poco sentimental y expresar la admiración que siento por ti, y el agradecimiento a que hayas contestado a estas preguntas, desear que sigamos trabajando juntos en todos los proyectos que podamos, pues siempre es un placer y preguntarte ¿quién será la próxima persona que pasará por estas entrevistas, por qué lo elegiste y una pregunta que deberá contestar. N: Hay muchas personas a las que quisiera etiquetar, sin embargo usaré bien mi boletito y se lo pasare a Mags :3 pero no se les olvide ¡¡Ramiro!! y ¡¡Rolox!!! y ¡¡¡Andra!!! y ¡¡¡Coki!!! y ¡¡¡Manuel!!! Y ¡¡Charly!! y ¡¡Diego!! ¡¡¡Y el otro Carlos (Loganblack)!!! y ¡¡Sara!! Y ¡¡¡Charo!!! y ¡¡Seiken!! (Y Migue, sabes que te quiero en cantidades locas y ¡¡¡por supuesto que quiero seguir trabajando contigo por trillones de años mas!!!) y mi pregunta es...emmm...chan chan chaaaannn... ¿Qué opina sobre separarnos de Marvel y cuál cree que es la mejor forma de dejar el asunto? Y: Gracias por el tiempo que le has dedicado a esta entrevista y aquel que dedicas a la wiki, y, desde aquí, me disculpo por tantas veces que te he dado la lata por casi todo. N: ¡¡¡Les mando saludos a toooodooosss!!! ¡¡Recuerden lo que dijo Ramiro!! ¡¡100 jugadores activos!! Categoría:Entradas